Melancholy of the Past
by Jhay07
Summary: Mai became disturbed with a dream she had. SPR got a new case which Naru refuses to take. There seemed to be more than just ghost hunting... pairing still unknown. REPOSTED. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Melancholy of the Past

Author: Jhay07

Disclaimer: yeah... yeah... I don't own Ghost Hunt. You don't have to rub it in.

-oOo-

Before you start reading this, I just want to clarify and put emphasis on some things:

First, this fanfic took place after Naru and Lin went to England for Gene's funeral (so basically, Mai now already knows that it's Gene whom she's seeing in her dreams, not Naru) but SPR only have Osamu Yasuhara and Taniyama Mai as their new employee. Chiaki and Yuki aren't here yet.

Second, I won't tell what the pairing would be. You just have to figure it out by yourself. Although, I myself do not know what the pairing will be. I'm still thinking about it.

Third, I don't know much of Gene's personality (and Naru's) when it comes to his twin brother so, I'm assuming that Gene is kinda perkier and livelier than Naru. Also, I assumed that Gene is more of a joker than Naru.

And last but not the least is that I'm just a beginner at writing fics. Apparently, this is the first time that I'll be writing this and this will be my very first fic. Please be kind to the review that you'll write. Flame it, comment it, criticize it, anything would do as long as it has your good and honest opinions to it. But if you liked it, please tell me so by making a review! Arigatou! ^_^

Happy reading!

-oOo-

There was a soft knock on the door. "Naru, I'm coming in," said a rather cheerful woman's voice.

"Aren't you going home yet?" inquired Mai, who stepped into the room and stood in front of Naru's desk.

"No. Not yet. I still have few things to do, unlike you who has nothing to do except slack off and complain all morning," Naru said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Mai turned beet red. Grr.. That workaholic baka! He really is getting on my nerves! I will really get back at you someday! Mark my words, baka! Mai thought harshly.

"By the way, before you go, are you done with all the filings that I told you to work on? I don't want to see those papers scattered and lying around your table when I leave the office," he said laconically, not taking his eyes off the laptop.

"Hai, I'm through with all those files. I even asked Lin if there are still files left unfiled so I won't have the trouble of filing them tomorrow and he said 'None'. He even told me to go home already seeing that it's past 9 already and I still have classes tomorrow. I just stopped by here to tell you that I'm going home," Mai explained to Naru.

"What about Yasuhara? Do you know why he didn't come today?" Naru suddenly asked.

"Well, he called me awhile ago and told me that he will not be able to make it today because he still has a thesis to do." Mai explained. "And I already did some of Yasuhara's works so he won't be having lots of things to do when he comes back," Mai continued.

"Well then, off you go and don't be late for tomorrow's work," That's the cue. He's dismissing me. Mai contemplated.

"Hai. Bye then," she bade Naru goodbye.

Mai walked out of Naru's office. Hah! That's all he can say? He didn't even bid me goodbye nor asked me to take care! The nerve! Mai irritatingly thought.

"Mai!" Naru called out from his office. What does he want now?

"Yes, Naru?" she called out from where she was standing. "Before you go, please make me some tea" More like an order ratherthan a request.

"Hai, Naru," she answered.

-oOo-

Nice job, idiot scientist. A rather good thing to do to get closer to the woman you like, a voice softly chuckled in his head.

Won't you just leave me alone? Naru asked irritably.

That's a rather **irritated** reply from my dear twin brother. Anyway, Mai's really kind, right? She even took some of Yasuhara's work so when he comes back, he won't be having that much work. The voice retorted.

Gene. Naru heaved out a sigh. I told you to go away, didn't I? Naru asked crossly.

What's wrong with you, Naru? Haven't you realized that you're pushing Mai away from you? And correct me if I'm wrong, idiot scientist, but didn't she confess to you before you went to England for my funeral? Why haven't you given her your answer the moment you returned? Why prolong the agony of Mai? Gene said.

That's none of your business, Naru hedged. He closed his eyes.

Well Naru, it's your funeral. Do what you want. Gene snapped back at Naru.

Then, silence followed.

You know what, Naru? You're different now. Gene stated.

What kind of different? I didn't change.

You tend to smile now unlike before. It's because of Mai, isn't it? You like her, right?

I do. Naru finally answered.

Well, what are you doing, idiot scientist? She confessed to you already. You're hurting Mai, you know.

It's not me that she likes. Naru replied.

Then who do you think she likes? Gene asked

Naru's eyes snapped open. "You," came his reply.

What are you talking about, Naru? It's pretty obvious that it's you that she likes. Not me, the dead one. And how come you said that it's me she likes, not you?

Because you're always the one who constantly helped her rightfrom the time she joined SPR. It's you, not me.

What's your basis, then? Gene asked.

Naru thought for a moment. None. He admitted.

See? Even you don't have the proof. Go tell her then. Gene insisted.

I won't.

But why?

I don't know what to say. Naru stated.

It's easy, you know.

How then?

Go look for the answer yourself.

That's a very nice solution, Gene. Naru said, with sarcasm in his voice.

Gene? No reply. He had gone.

"Well Gene, if you're so adamant about that, then tell me what to do," Naru called out but not loud enough for Lin to hear from the other office.

-oOo-

Mai dropped all her things at the sofa and hurriedly headed to the kitchenette of the office. Must do it quickly so I could go home early. Mai thought, putting water in the kettle to boil. Oh, yeah. Lin-san might like some tea too. I better ask him.

Walking across the living room, she passed by the main door of the headquarters, then Naru's office and finally, Lin's office. She heaved a sigh. Wait. Why am I suddenly being nervous? Mai thought to herself. Well, anyway. "Ne, Lin-san, would you like some tea?" Mai asked softly, turning the knob and opening the door to Lin's office. When she entered, she realized how neatly stacked his things were. The books were arranged properly by focus and all the files were in the vertical file. She looked around Lin's office and easily spotted Lin in front of his laptop, rapidly typing, like how Naru's usually doing. Well, those two really are alike after all. Mai concluded.

"Ah, yes please. But a coffee will do," Lin said, his lack of words and emotions still amuses her. It's been over two years since we've met and he still acts and talks the same way since I first met him. Well, I guess that he'll never change then. This is Lin whom I am speaking to, anyway.

"Do itashimashite." Mai replied with a cheerful smile.

"Do you still need something else, Taniyama-san?" Lin inquired to Mai, looking up and wondering why she's still standing at the doorway.

"Ah. No. I mean.. Yes-"Mai broke off, contemplating on what she's going to say next. Why am I stuttering anyway? It's not as if my question's going to kill me. Okay. I can do this. Mai reassured herself, and composed herself again.

"Lin-san, I prefer if you would call me Mai. It's been over two years since we first met, right? And I'm not really used to people calling me by my last name. It's not that I'm complaining though. Even John-san started calling me by my name. But would that be alright with you?" Mai finally said, a little tense and not looking at Lin. Instead, she strolled her eyes and focused at a book on one of Lin's shelf.

Lin considered what Mai said for a moment. Finally, he said, "Sure, Mai-san."

A contented smile crept upon Mai's face. "Arigatou ne, Lin-san," Mai said, giving a bow to Lin.

"You don't have to thank me for it, Mai-san," Lin said.

Mai smiled at Lin. "I'll go and make some coffee and tea then." Mai left the room.

-oOo-

There seemed to be a change within her. She's much more... happy. Lin thought for a moment.

Well that's rather new. Usually, you don't get that easily persuaded by someone, one of his shiki said.

Well, she's a different case. She has become a very important person to us. Ever since I learned that she's already an orphan, I-... Lin broke off and preferred not to continue what he's supposed to say.

I what? You didn't finish what you're going to say.

Nothing. Just get on with your business. He told his shikis.

What is it that really made you change? Honestly, you've become more...

More what?

I don't know... Much more different than usual.

True. I feel that way too. Maybe it's because I'm being affected of how cheerful and happy she always is. She never shows any of the difficulties and predicaments that she encounters. Although we know what kind of trouble she's going through. What more is she's still able to smile like that despite everything that's happened to her and worst is that she pretends that nothing's wrong with her.

Well then, stop with all the arguments; I got to start working. With this, he dismissed the argument and went back to work.

-oOo-

Mai went to the kitchenette and sat at the chair near the coffee table. She pondered upon what just happened inside Lin's office; not in the sense that something really **DID** happen in there but, on how she was able to convince Lin to call her by her first name. And it felt nice.

It was the hardest time for Mai, feeling that one of his co-workers was not that okay with her. Finding out that it was because of Lin's own personal grudge against the Japanese people, she was able to heave a sigh; practically because it's not really with her that he's mad at but with her line.

Shoot. Because of all those files needed to be filed, I'm starting to feel tired and sleepy. Mai let out a yawn. My eyes are getting heavy. She tried hard to fight the weariness that she felt; but failed. She slumped down at the table and fell asleep.

-oOo-

**Mai's dream**

Mai woke up in a dark, vast nothingness. The darkness of the place frightened her; CRASH! A loud crash startled Mai and made her turn her head around. The crash seemed to be from two big objects colliding. However, she could not find the source of it. The sound echoed in her head but she was having a hard time determining the cause due to the darkness and this irritated her.

"Damn! It's so dark in here. Normally, my dreams would start in darkness and then pictures start to appear but then why is it that I only hear a loud crash in this one?!"

She somewhat felt the urge to know its source. Mai tried to walk around even though everything ahead of her is nothing.

Step. Step. Step. A few more steps. She let out a curse again when darkness started to fade away and saw herself in a place that somehow felt familiar. She wandered around the place, at first walking slowly, then immediately quickened her pace. I knew this place. I mean, I KNOW this place, Mai thought. From afar, she heard the loud wailing of the ambulance. She ran toward it and then she saw a large crowd having a fuss over something. "Maybe there has been an accident over here. With this large crowd and the ambulance, there must be an accident," she observed. She tried to pryabout the commotion; still having the thought that the scenario seemed to be very familiar to her. "I think I've seen this incident", she mused. Mai had successfully able to go nearer to the accident. "Yes. I was indeed right. There was an accident here." There was a nagging feeling of familiarity in what she was seeing.

"No one's going to get out alive from there." a tall man beside her commented.

"Sure thing. The car seemed to be smashed by a gigantic hammer. Look at the hood of the car, it was shattered." another guy who looked like a punk responded.

"And also the way the windshield was cracked. There seems to be blood splattered across it. I may say that it was the driver's head's impact against the windshield that caused it," the other guy replied.

"Yeah. Whoever was inside it should be dead," the punk guy concluded.

Hearing this, a chill ran down Mai's spine. The two guys had continued their conversation and she realized that their exchange of thoughts was getting a little bit out of hand. She could not take another comment from those two guys so she moved away from them. Well, also to have a better view of the accident.

Mai was almost in the first line of the crowd and from where she stood, she could actually observe what had just occurred in the place. Three people wearing white coats were busy recovering the body from the wrecked car. They're the medical staff, I suppose, she pondered. She could not see the man's face (and now she was sure that the driver was a man) because one of the medical staff was covering it by his body. Nonetheless, she was sure that it was okay because she believed that she could not take it if she would see the man's state, accompanied that she still remembered the conversation of the two guys earlier. Nevertheless, she still stayed to pry. AND, there was still this feeling that she would finally realize where and when she had seen this accident before.

Police were also in the scene, Mai thought. "Of course, they would be here. There has been an accident!" she brood over. The police were gathering information from the witnesses. Being with a large and noisy crowd, she could hardly hear what the witnesses were trying to say. Luckily, Mai was near them so, at least, she could still hear their conversation, only faint.

"Maybe if I concentrate I could hear their dialogue. It's my dream after all." She contemplated.

"I was in our backyard sweeping the floor when I heard this loud crash. I immediately ran to the front gate and saw that car slammed on that post. I was so afraid and I didn't know what to do. But then I realized that I have to ask for help. I was the one who called the hospital", muttered a stout woman holding a broom in her hands.

She is still shaking. She was really that scared. I wonder if the loud crash she was talking about was also the loud crash that I heard before. No. Maybe this was it, Mai thought.

"Do you know who this man is? If you have any idea, could you please inform us?", asked the police officer.

"Yes sir. In fact, he was my former co-worker. He was actually a good friend of mine. I can't remember his age but I think he's about in his late 30s. He has a family and for now, I'm really much concerned about his daughter."

"Why? Does he have no wife?"

"Actually sir, she only had one daughter, perhaps around the age of three. And the mother is currently in the hospital because of illness. It was this friend of mine who acts as both parents to their only child."

Mai was actually getting at some realizations but she just let it slip past her mind. She knew this. She already knew this but she was just not sure. However, someone was talking in her mind making her believe that what she realized was indeed the truth.

"No". This was just the last word she had uttered. The woman and the officer continued to talk but she hardly hear them. Her ears were suddenly shut down from the world. She didn't want to believe what was happening. She wanted to repress her realizations but it just couldn't be done. Same circumstances. Same events. Same incident. And the FACTS. The facts were almost the same with hers. No. It WAS the same indeed. She wanted to run but she couldn't drag her feet. She wanted to get out of there but her feet weren't helping her. She tried to focus and...

"Poor Mr. Taniyama-san!"

...and it finally dawned on her. The name hit her hard. The accident wasn't just familiar. It wasn't just too familiar. Her realizations seemed like it smacked her in the face. This wasn't just the same. It was actually hers. She was standing right at the place where her father had his accident and left her and her mother in such grief. She was too young when the accident happened and hardly remembered how she lost her beloved father.

Mai wanted to forget that incident and she was successful in doing so but this stupid dream of hers just reminded her how she was deprived of a father. She just hoped that the next time she dreamed, it would not be about her mother's death or else she couldn't fathom it anymore.

Mai was so deep in her thoughts that she did not realize that droplets of water started to trickle. Was it rain? Or was it just her tears that kept flowing from her eyes?

"No", she thought. It was both.

Then she heard the whistling of a kettle.

-oOo-

End of Chapter 1

A/n: Uhmmm... was that okay? Was it a little bit OOC? Please let me know by reviewing, everyone! Thanks! A review would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own ghost hunt.

Here's chapter 2! Happy reading!

-oOo-

"NO!" Mai let out a scream. Small amounts of sweat trickled down on her face. She wiped it off. She felt so pale. Her heart quickened that it made her gasp for air. She breathed in, taking a lungful of oxygen. _Why did I dream of that suddenly?_ She thought, still gasping for air. _I-... Its seemed too real... It seemed like I was actually there the day that accident happened._ She tried to recall what had happened in her dreams, but was distracted by the whistling kettle. She immediately went to the stove and turned it off. _What on earth was that all about? _She thought over.

-oOo-

_What was that scream all about? Did something happen to Mai?_ Naru thought, his concern for Mai was beginning to show. Silently, he stood up and went outside his office to check up on Mai.

"Mai, what happened?" Naru coldly asked, repressing the concern that he's feeling. "Did you break another teacup by any chance? I see that your clumsiness never ceased to amuse me," he continued.

He studied Mai for a moment. He saw her anxious façade and her uneven breathing. _Something happened to Mai... But what?_ Naru dwelled on.

_Stupid, narcissistic, idiot scientist! _Mai grudgingly thought. "Well, Naru, did you even hear the sound of breaking China? It seems to me that you're hearing is currently being impeded by your narcissistic self!" Mai exclaimed, the sarcasm in her voice is apparently obvious.

"Well then, what happened? Why did you scream?" Naru asked, his eyes intently gazing upon Mai.

"I... I was just surprised by the whistling of the kettle. That's all." _Naru wouldn't buy that... That was a pretty lame excuse. _

"I see." Naru started to walk away but remembered something. "Where's my tea, then?" he asked.

"I was just about to make it. Can't you see that the water just boiled?" Mai countered.

Naru went back to his office.

"Well, that's new. He actually bought my lame excuse," Mai said in a whisper.

She went to the counter and prepared Naru's tea and Lin's coffee. Afterwards, she went first to Naru's office and gave him his tea. Then, she went to Lin's office to deliver his coffee.

"Lin-san, here is your coffee," Mai said. "Sorry for the long wait," she stated apologetically.

"It's okay, Mai-san. Anyway, what was that that I heard awhile ago? Was that you who screamed...?" Lin queried.

"Yeah... That was me but it's nothing. Sorry about that. Please get back to work," Mai answered. "I'm going home."

She went to the living room and fetched her things. Then she went to Naru and bid him goodbye. After which, she went straight to the door. But suddenly, she realized something. Well, that's odd. _First, Naru bought that lame excuse. Usually he irritates me when I do something foolish, today was different. It's as if he didn't put up any argument at all and seemed to drop the topic. Second, Lin miraculously talked to me about SOMETHING because he rarely sticks his nose into other people's business. It seemed like they were possessed. _Mai giggled.

-oOo-

_Why did I suddenly buy that lame excuse?_ Naru wondered, still thinking of what happened earlier. _But something really happened to her. I just can't get her to say it. _Naru heaved a sigh and went back to his work.

Someone chuckled behind him.

_You really are funny, dear brother. _

_Gene. What are you doing here again?_

_Well, I have an unfinished business with you, right? _

_Were you watching" that"? _Naru accused.

_What do you think? _Gene playfully replied, giving Naru a sly smile. _But I won't deny it. _He smirked.

_Will you stop watching my every move? And stop reading my thoughts. _He said to him. _Especially when I'm around Mai._

_Why? Is it that you're hiding something from me, idiot scientist? Don't worry, I wont tell Mai ANYTHING that you'll tell me. _Gene scoffed. _Especially your feelings fo-... _He was suddenly cut off by Naru, before he could even finish his sentence.

_Will you please stop that, Gene? You're not funny... _

_Well, I'm not trying to make you laugh. I'm just merely stating the fact that you...- _he was cut off again by Naru.

_What do you really want, Gene?_

_I just want you to tell the truth. Accept her feelings for you and accept the fact that you have feelings for her too. And WILL YOU PLEASE STOP CUTTING ME OFF?! _Gene sneered.

Naru tried to argue, but was held back when Lin entered his office.

"I think it's time to go home, Naru."

_Well then, dear brother. Let's talk some other time again, _Gene said.

-oOo-

The next day was no different from any other day inside the SPR office. For the longest time, the room had been quiet since the last time they took a case. And because there had been no clients needing of their assistance in solving supernatural activities, the **irregulars** were not present and the real narcissistic owner and his assistant were left in their small office. Naru, as always, was busy reading the results of their previous cases and the tall Chinese man was also engaging himself in his usual job – typing in his laptop. Usual as it was, but these two men were having similar deep thoughts about something, or rather **someone**.

For the couple of years that Naru and Lin have been together, they were not bothered even if they don't talk for the whole day since the tall Chinese man was hardly ever fond of small talks unless necessary and the narcissistic boss do not clearly find it amusing to talk about something nonsense. They have been staying here in Shibuya for the past 2 and half years. However, for the past two years, these two men just found themselves enjoying the company of their 5 acquaintances (Brown-san, Ayako, Bou-san, Masako, and Mai). Yasuhara was an exception; he just recently joined the SPR and worked as an investigator along with Mai. Although Naru and Lin seemed always to appear annoyed by the presence of these six people, they were sure of themselves that somehow, they missed to hang out with this group.

There surely was a deafening silence in the SPR office when Naru and Lin were left alone and that day was no different. But for the past 2 years, their office had been different. Even when the irregulars were not around, there still had a reason for the SPR room to be delighted – especially that 2 years ago, Naru himself, had employed Mai to work for him. _Mai. _Naru thought to himself. Then, his musings were cut off by the sound of a door opening.

"Do you happen to know where Mai is?" asked Lin politely.

Naru was taken aback by this? _How come Lin asked the same thing that was on my mind?_ Naru reflected. "I was wondering if you knew the answer," stated Naru dryly. _She sure is late. _"I hope when she arrives my tea is already prepared," added Naru.

"She sure is late. But likewise, I don't know the answer," uttered Lin. Then he immediately went back to his room to finish his work.

Naru was surprised by Lin's actions. He would normally not care about other people unless it involves him. But this time, it was somehow different. He also noticed for the past few days that Lin's relationship with Mai was getting soft although from other people's standards, it would still appear that Lin was still having a "matter-of-fact tone" towards Mai. But of course, Naru was not "other people" so he knew that there was something.

He was deep in his thoughts then he heard himself let out a small chortle. _What am I thinking? Is this..._?

"_J-E-A-L-O-U-S-Y?" _a familiar voice said then chuckled.

Then he heard the doorbell ring.

-oOo-

Inside the room, Lin was almost talking to himself when he realized what he had done. _I actually asked Naru where Mai is._ He was surprised by his own actions. Normally he wouldn't do that. He knew why he was here and the reason is **to work and to look over Naru**. "But what am I doing? I'm letting myself lose concentration," Lin muttered to himself. "Well, I think it's not bad to think about Mai. Besides, she's been with us for the past 2 years making us tea or coffee. I bet Naru is also wondering where Mai is.", Lin sighed making him believe that this was just really it.

-oOo-

Mai let out a sneeze followed by another one. _Somebody's thinking about me._ Mai thought. "I bet it's Naru. I forgot to ask his permission to take this day off.", Mai sadly stated.

But she had no idea that it was actually two people.

_I assume he would be very mad right now. No one's going to make his tea, then. Haha. I could already imagine his angry-looking face right now. It's a good thing Yasuhara will go today. I kind of need to return his favor. Gomen ne, Yasuhara. You'll have to endure Naru's foul mood and Lin's quietness for today. But don't worry, I'll pay you back. _Mai earnestly thought. _It's just I couldn't do this for another day. It must be this day only. _

Mai was finally arriving at her destination. _Just 5 blocks left_. She thought. _It's been 5 years since I last visited this place_. _It's not that I'd forgotten all about it. _"Otosan." Mai whispered. It was her dream yesterday that made her go to this place again -– the cemetery.

Mai was a little nervous but she didn't know why. It was 5 years ago since she stopped visiting her father's grave. She decided a long time ago that visiting her late father would not help her mend her wounds. It was also a bit far from where she lives and the fare to get there would cost her a lot of money. She needed the money so it was also one of the reasons why she stopped going to this place. _I guess father would understand why, _she thought. The feeling of guiltiness started to appear.

In due course, she arrived at her father's grave. She first cleaned up all the dirt and dust that had accumulated on her father's grave. There was no sign that someone had recently visited him. The cleaning alone took most of her morning. Next she laid out the food offerings that she prepared first thing in the morning. Then, she lit a bundle of incense sticks she brought along with her and offered a prayer.

"Otosan, hisashiburi, desu ne? Gomenasai. It took me so long to finally visit you again. I didn't bring my friends along with me. They are all busy with all the projects that our teachers had given us. Me? Don't worry about me, father. I'm doing great. I have a job. I have been working at SPR. It stands for Shibuya Psychic Research. My co-workers and friends there are great. I'm sure you would want to meet them sometime. Actually, I didn't asked permission from my boss for today. I'm sure he won't allow me. It's because he's a narcissistic idiot; always wanting all the attention to him.

His name is Kazuya Shibuya but I prefer to call him Naru. He's really much of a narcissistic person. All he does is shut himself from the world and always asks me to make him tea. But even though he's like that, he's really such a good guy. He has a twin brother but he's already dead. His name is Gene. When I always have dreams pertaining to our cases, he was the one who always appeared in my dreams. At first I thought he was Naru. But then, it's pretty strange that in the realm of my dreams, he always smiles and he's really gentle and kind. Not that I'm saying that Naru isn't kind. But Gene is very much different from his brother. And did you know that Kazuya Shibuya is just a fake name? His real name Oliver Davies, although he took the name Kazuya Shibuya when he went here to look for his diseased brother's dead body." Mai chuckled.

"He has an assistant. His name is Lin. Lin Koujo. He's much of a silent guy. He rather wants to be alone than to mingle with us. He is, by the way, a Chinese sorcerer. He was the one who always helps Naru in everything he does. He has 5 shikigamis. I think they're what you can call 'friendly demons'. I remembered once when he used his shikis to protect me and Masako from the monster in our Urado case. He doesn't usually show it but I know that he really cares for us. His enigmatic feature makes me really want to know what he really is thinking." Mai continued.

"Anyway, I was the first one to join SPR, besides Lin of course; when I accidentally bumped the camera that they're using during the time they came to our school to investigate some case. Curiosity got the better of me that day; I entered the building that was supposed to be haunted. And then when I was about to approach the camera, someone suddenly opened the door and shouted at me, "Who is there?!" I got scared so I went back against the shelf, not knowing that it's empty and then the next thing I knew, I was thrusted to the ground and that someone was covering me. It was Lin. He was the one who helped me there. He took the shelf for me. Wasn't Lin there that day, I should be walking with crutches on that day. But no, instead, the next day, he was the one in crutches. That was the time when Naru told me to work for him as a proxy for Lin and that as a compensation for the camera I broke." Mai said, recounting the times when she first joined the SPR.

"When I helped Naru in the matter of the poltergeist in my school, I met Hara Masako. She's a medium and appears on TV. A medium is one who is able to communicate with the spirits lurking around or they are the ones who can sense if what kind of spirits are there. It's a hard job, being a medium enables one's a person to be easily attacked by some malevolent spirits or they might be easily possessed. I recalled her being possessed by one of the spirits haunting the park. But it was really funny when that happened. You see, the character of Masako and the one who possessed her was way too opposite. So you can imagine how hilarious that was when it happened.

Masako sometimes can be such a brat; but really she's a really dear and a good friend to me. At first I envied her so much; she was the one whom Naru relies on when going to a different place. I, myself, don't have much use then. My job is always a cycle every time we have a new case. Always setting up the computers and cameras; checking the temperatures of every room; measuring the entire corner of the rooms so Lin can use the information gathered to make a blueprint; and always making tea for Naru.

There is also a priest on our group. His name is John Brown. He has this Kansai-Australian accent in him the reason why Bou-san makes fun of him. He is a soft-spoken boy and he's too young to be a priest. He's just 20 years old, I think. He's the peacemaker of the group; he's responsible for stopping Bou-san and Ayako-san when they have a row. He's also the one performing exorcism.

Bou-san, as we prefer to call him, goes by the name Takigawa Housho. He's a part time bass player of the band and a monk. He's like a real big brother to me. He was the one who always lends me a shoulder when I needed one. He cares for me like a little sister. I know. I can feel it. Although he doesn't prefer to show it, I know and we know that he likes Ayako-san. It's really funny when I think that despite all their constant bickering and insulting, he likes her a lot.

Ayako-san, meanwhile, is a Shinto priestess. She acts as a big sister to me. Her family runs a hospital, so basically she knows the medical stuff. I think she also is a doctor, like the rest of her family. Sporadically, she joins us when SPR has a new case and she's the one in charge whenever someone gets hurt. "

"Father, am I taking your time already? Sorry for the long story. Haha.... It's just that I missed talking to you. Please bear with my story for a little more, eh...?" Mai told his father, her gaze fell on her father's grave.

"The last member of SPR, Yasuhara, just recently joined us. But before he formally joined, he presented himself on working part time along with me. So basically, when we have a new case, he's always there to help. Usually, Naru just tells him to gather some information regarding the history of the place and such. He is also the smartest person I've ever met. He's also such a great actor. I remembered once when he pulled a prank to Bou-san and told him that he likes him. That was really funny. You should have seen the face of Bou-san. He was all flustered!" Mai continued, forcing a laugh.

"You see, father, I'm all well. I'm happy with the people that I'm currently working with and they seem like a real family to me. But of course, it's so much better if you and mother were alive. But then, I might not be able to meet them if..." She broke off, tears started to fall on her cheeks.

"Well father, the sun's starting to set already. I must go now. I promise that I'll visit you again. I love you father. Goodbye," with that said, Mai started to pack up and left the cemetery.

As she walked down the stairs from the cemetery, she looked up to the sky. "Kirei," she managed to say, despite the tears that were falling from her cheeks. The sky was in a lovely shade of orange; the color of the sun reflecting on the clouds. The fluffiness of the clouds seemed like she was staring at a big cotton candy that's flavored orange. Then her stomach gave a small grumbling noise. "Uh-oh. I'm hungry now. Haha... I know! I should invite Yasuhara today in return for the favor he did to me. I think by this time, he is going home now," Mai said, looking for the nearest phone booth. She dialed the home number of Yasuhara.

"Hai, moshi moshi? Yasuhara residence," the other line called out.

"Uhm. Hello. This is Taniyama Mai of SPR. I'm a friend of Yasuhara Osamu-kun and I'm wondering if he's back already? May I please talk to him?" inquired Mai.

"Yes. He's home already. Wait for a minute while I call him," the other line responded, then placed the call on hold.

Mai waited for the other line.

"Hai. Osamu Yasuhara speaking," Yasuhara cheerily said.

"Hi, Yasuhara-kun. Uhm. Would you like to have a dinner with me? My treat. This is my compensation for the favor you did for me. Is it okay with you?" Mai asked.

"Sure, Mai-san. I'll be glad to join you to dinner." Yasuhara replied.

"Wow. Great! So, I'll meet you at the Shabu-shabu down on Shibuya, 'kay?" Mai told Yasuhara

"Okay!"

Mai checked upon her watch. It read past 7. She unconsciously wondered if Lin and Naru went home already. She shrugged off the thought and went to their meeting place.

-oOo-

**Earlier that morning, Shibuya Psychic Research's office**

Yasuhara went early to SPR but not early enough to find a foul and moody and Naru, and as usual, a quiet Lin.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Shibuya-san, Lin-san. Why the long face, Shibuya-san? Aren't you happy that I'm finally here?" Yasuhara joked.

Naru ignored the last question that Yasuhara just raised. "Yasuhara-san, why are you here? I believe you are still making your thesis. So how come you're here? And do you happen to know where Mai is? She didn't come to work today," Naru coldly said, while sitting down on the sofa and waiting for Yasuhara's answer.

"I'm done with my thesis last night. So basically, I could now continue working here now that all my projects are done. And it's Saturday which means there are no classes. I promise to make up for all the works I'd missed during my short vacation. And as for Mai-san..." Yasuhara hesitated for a moment but then continued," She called me last night and said that she has to take a leave. She told me that she was going to visit some faraway relatives because her presence is greatly needed. She asked if I could do her a favor and fill up her post and works while she's gone. Of course, I gladly accepted it because I know that Mai-san has been covering up some work for me. Well then Naru, now that I've answered your questions, would you like some tea perhaps?" Yasuhara asked imitating the voice of Mai.

-oOo-

Mai took the train going to Shibuya. She wondered if Yasuhara will be there before her. _It will be much more embarrassing if he arrive there first before me. And besides, I was the one who asked him out,_ Mai thought.

She got off the train and started walking. _The restaurant is just down the road so it's easy for me to walk_. Mai thought. "Just down the road. If I walk fast, I would be able to arrive first than Yasuhara", Mai said aloud.

_Three more blocks. What would I order? I'm really starving. _Mai asked herself while placing a hand on her stomach. Then, she was startled when a fast approaching car, with headlights turned on, almost blinded her. She heard a skidding sound and then...

CRASH!

What she saw next made her white as a paper. The fast approaching car before was now slammed into a post. Its honk, continuously making a loud sound. _It couldn't be. What's with the car accident?! Why is it that it's haunting me for the past few days?! After my dream yesterday, now this! What's next?! I'm the one who's going to be in a vehicular accident?! Why this time?! _Mai angrily mulled over to herself. Her mulling was then cut off when she felt a warm hand touched her left shoulder.

"Now, there you are," Yasuhara said with a gentle smile on his face. "I'm worried that something bad happened to you. Hey, Taniyama-san, are you alright?" Yasuhara worriedly asked. He started shaking her as he grabbed her shoulders, when she didn't seem to hear him. "Taniyama-san? Taniyama-san? Mai-san?!?" Finally, Mai came back to her usual self.

"Oh... Sorry about that, Yasuhara-san. I didn't mean... I..." Mai said, conscious that whatever she will say to him might go to Naru.

"Mai-san, are you alright? You are a little paler than usual and you're white as a ghost!" Yasuhara exclaimed.

"I... Nothing happened to me, Yasuhara-san. I'm okay... It's just that I'm so hungry! Hahaha! So hungry that I think I want to eat you! Hahaha! Mai joked and forced a laugh on her face, hoping that Yasuhara would buy that excuse.

"What Mai-san? Don't tell me you've been possessed by Vlad? Oh no! Mai-san! How will I ever face Naru and all the others, then?" Yasuhara countered, giving her his usual smile.

_Whew. It's a good thing he bought that_. Mai thought. "Oh screw that! Come on then, Yasuhara-san. Let's go and eat!" Mai replied, dragging Yasuhara in his arms and started walking.

**Inside the restaurant**

"One Beef Teriyaki bento meal, please and one Ika Fry for my friend right here", answered Mai to the pretty waitress who approached their table and asked for their orders and as she had observed, was wearing the skimpiest skirt in the restaurant.

"How about your drinks, ma'am? Desserts? Side dishes?" asked the waitress while looking at Mai's companion. Mai observed that his friend became uneasy so she instantly replied, "Two bottomless red teas. And please make it fast because we're already hungry. Thank you!"

The waitress heard the cue. She immediately head back to the counter but still eyeing on Yasuhara. Mai let out a giggle. "I think she likes you." Mai said. "I know you're a good actor and you can easily adapt to situations but I didn't think that you would be so uneasy with this one", she added while fixing her hair. Osamu laughed. "Of course she likes me. Look at how she wore her skirt knowing that I'll be here. Actually she's been stalking me for the last 5 days. And look at how she stares at me. It's so..." then was interrupted by the shout of Mai. "WHAT?! She has been stalking you for almost a week now?! Why didn't you tell us? She could be dangerous. And you could still laugh at your situation?!" Osamu laughed again but this time, it was really a hard one. "It was just a joke, of course! Why did you buy that?! It's really fun being with you. I can make all the jokes I want and still you would believe me". Osamu answered to Mai's questioning eyes.

"Yeah. You got me there again, Yasuhara-kun", Mai said wryly. "So why did you become so uneasy when the waitress approached us?" added Mai.

Yasuhara looked at her intently then said, "Because it was only the time that I realized that I am basically alone with you. This is kind of a date, you know?"

"Yeah. You beat me. I surrender. Stop making these jokes, 'kay?" Mai stated cheerfully. "You're really a good actor 'cause everything you say seems to be true. You can always fool me."

Yasuhara just laughed. _You're right. I can always fool anybody. They believe everything I say. But why is it that everything's theopposite with you? I try to joke, you practically accept it as true. I try to say the truth, you don't believe it. _"So how's your day?" Yasuhara asked brushing off his earlier thoughts.

"It was fine. I managed to get there", Mai replied.

"Oh. So everything's fine with your relatives?"

_Yeah. I'm sure my father's fine. He's practically in heaven, you see. _"Yep. I helped them and did my part so I think they're okay now." _Liar Mai._

Then the waitress came again placing their food at the table.

"Yey! Here's the food! I'm really starving. Eat Yasuhara-kun. It's on me!" Mai chuckled.

"Itadakimasu", they both prayed.

"By the way Mai, why were you at the scene of the accident a while ago?" Yasuhara inquired. "Wait. Don't tell me you're the one who caused the accident?" Yasuhara accused.

"Hey! Of course I didn't! How could you say that?!" Mai exclaimed, lightly punching Yasuhara on his left arm. "Well, I just happened to pass there. Ah.. That's all. Swear." Mai answered.

"I'm just joking, Mai. Don't take things so seriously," Yasuhara said, fixing his glasses that had been askew on his eyes.

"I know. Got you there," Mai jokily answered, taking a mouthful of what she's eating.

Yasuhara smiled. He's intelligent enough to notice that something is wrong with Mai a while ago and he's also smart enough to know that Mai doesn't want to talk about it. He deliberately gave that joke, as to distract Mai. He, then, changed the topic. "Anyway, won't you ask me what happened to me this morning?" It seemed like Yasuhara hinted that something happened awhile ago at the office.

Mai was happy to hear that Yasuhara just changed the topic, so she eagerly asked him on what happened earlier that morning. "Well, let me hear it."

"I never thought it was fun to work at SPR everyday with those two", Yasuhara responded. "Way too fun," he added, a glint in his eyes practically showing.

"Did I just hear sarcasm in your voice?" asked Mai, raising her eyebrow.

-oOo-

...would you like some tea perhaps?" Yasuhara asked imitating the voice of Mai.

Lin scoffed upon hearing Yasuhara doing this while Naru ignored it. Yasuhara tried to laugh but he just gave a smile. _Naru always amuses me on how he could ignore such pun. Can't he just ride on it? _Yasuhara thought amusingly.

"Well Yasuhara-san, if you will busy yourself imitating Mai's voice and every action, why don't you start busying yourself through preparing me some tea so I could get back to work?" Naru sarcastically responded, exiting the living room and went to his office.

_Shibuya-san really can't take a joke, eh? I sometimes think that he isn't a seventeen year old teenager at all. He acts like a seventy-year old man who's about to die or like a jealous boyfriend who just had his girl stolen away from him. _Yasuhara pondered, while going to the kitchenette where Mai usually make all the teas and coffees. _Wait... Jealous? He is jealous?! But why? Of whom? _Yasuhara hesitated for a moment. _Don't tell me it's because of me? Hmmm... But why...?_ Suddenly, it dawned on him. _Ahh... It might be beause of that..._ Yasuhara wondered incredulously.

An idea suddenly struck on Yasuhara.

Yasuhara hastily prepared Naru's tea. _Hmmm... Will it go as what I've calculated...? _Yasuhara thought, placing the teacup on the saucer and going to Naru's office.

Yasuhara opened the door and entered, with his usual cheery smile on his face.

"Here you go, Shibuya-san. One cup of tea. Uhm. By the way, Mai called again. She said that she will not be able to make today's work even if she goes home early from where she is. She's 3 hours away from Shibuya. It's what she said," Yasuhara told Naru, observing all the reactions that Naru made while he told him that lie.

Of course. Yasuhara thought that Naru would buy everything- every lame story and excuse- when it concerns Mai. He noticed how Naru's mood shifted when the name of Mai was said. And also, he became somewhat curious.

"So, what is your point, then, Yasuhara-san?" Naru coldly said, avoiding the penetrating gaze that Yasuhara is giving him.

"Nothing. I just want you to know that," Yasuhara replied, seemingly satisfied with something that Naru couldn't think about.

Yasuhara left the office and went to the living room to work. He pondered first about the observations that he had seen during his brief conversation with Naru.

_Well, I just have concluded that Naru was inadvertently was jealous of me. Maybe it's because Mai didn't informed Shibuya-san that she's having a day off today. Well then, I must get back to work before he starts lecturing me. _Yasuhara shrugged off all his musings and went back to work.

His afternoon went quietly well except for the times when Naru called him for his tea. But nonetheless, all he had to do was to file things that Lin was giving him and assist Lin with all the organizing of documents from their previous cases.

-oOo-

"That was really funny. It's pretty obvious that what you said earlier was purely sarcasm. " Mai said.

"Hey Taniyama-san, I have a theory."

"A theory? About what?" Mai repeated.

"Of what really Naru really is," Yasuhara whispered into Mai's ears.

"What do you mean, Yasuhara?" Mai asked.

"Well, aren't you wondering why Shibuya-san is always acting like that? You know, always sulking, having that foul-mood as his atmosphere in his office, and a large sign that says, "Talk to me or you'll get cursed" all written over his face?"

"Uhm... Yeah, I've been wondering about those. But what do you really mean?" Mai asked again.

"Well, I think that Naru isn't Naru at all."

"Huh?"

"I think that Naru is really an old woman in her late seventies and having her menopausal stage." Yasuhara told Mai, trying very hard to stifle his laughter that he was starting to feel.

Yasuhara and Mai continued their conversation until their food was all gone.

Yasuhara looked at his watch. It was past 10 already and they needed to get up early for tomorrow's work.

"Come on Taniyama-san, it's time to go home." Yasuhara said, standing up and motioning Mai to do the same. "It's late already. We still have work to do tomorrow, right? I don't want us to be late or else, we will be at the receiving ends of Naru's moodiness.

"Haha... You're right, Yasuhara-kun. I don't want to hear his rantings first thing in the morning." Mai replied, fixing her things.

"Ladies first, m'lady?" Yasuhara curtsied, extending his left arm and waiting for Mai's hands.

"Haha. You're really such an actor, Yasuhara-san," Mai said, placing her hands in her waist and motioning Yasuhara to stop his acting.

"Why?" Yasuhara feigned hurt. "Am I that bad as an actor?" Yasuhara looked taken aback.

"It's not that, Yasuhara-san! Haha! You're really funny!" Mai exclaimed.

"Then, what?"

"It's because you're such a good actor that I can't stand to be seen with you!" Mai joked.

They left the restaurant and passed by the site where the accident happened. It was tidied up by the authorities. The place where once the car has been was gone now. It had been towed away.

Yasuhara walked Mai home albeit at first, Mai protested. She then gave up when Yasuhara said that it's dangerous for a young girl like her to be outside at this time of night.

When they arrived at Mai's apartment, Yasuhara didn't anymore go anymore inside her apartment because it was already late and he didn't want to worry his mother. He then bade Mai goodbye.

Inside her apartment, Mai went to the sofa to rest first.

_Yasuhara-san is really kind, eh? He even walked me home. I wonder if Naru would even walk me home after we have dinner... Wait! What am I thinking? He wouldn't even agree to have a single date with me! So why bother?!?_ Mai pondered, getting up, and then proceeding to the bathroom to take a shower.

When Mai was finally done, she double checked the doors if it is already locked and then went to her bedroom.

_What a very tiring day it is today. What would be tomorrow's day like? I wish it wouldn't be that exhausting._

Mai then suddenly remembered the accident that happened that evening.

She shrugged the thought off and placed it at the back of her mind, thinking that it's just an ordinary accident that was the same as her father's and went to sleep.

Mai didn't realize that the accident earlier was about to change the lives of the members of the SPR, especially Mai's life.

-oOo-

End of Chapter 2.

Thank you so much to those people who took their time writing down their comments. I greatly appreciate them all… Thank you!

Uhmm… I'm having quite a hard time determining if they're a little bit OOC… please do give me a message if they're not being their character… thank you!

Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own this…

-o0o-

Full moon.

_This is the right time._

Smell of incense and candles were wafting on a dimly lit room. In the middle of the room, a rectangular board with letters of the alphabet, written on the upper part, and numbers from 0 to 9, written on the lower part, could be seen onto it. A small glass was placed in the middle of the board in between the words 'YES' and 'NO'.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit..." a voice said; a woman's.

_I really have to do this._

The voice continued praying.

"Our Father, who art in heaven..."

"Hail Mary, full of grace..."

"Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit..."

_There's no turning back from here._

Noticeable to the girl's prayer was the absence of the word 'Amen'. The girl placed two of her fingers on top of the glass then started, "I am calling the spirit of Fujiyama Kaidoh." The girl waited for a minute for something to happen. "Spirit, are you there?" she asked while looking at her surroundings. She waited again for a while. Then suddenly, a forceful blow of wind tried to open the windows and the door of the room. The incense and candles were almost blown. The glass under her fingers moved to the 'YES' word. She was shocked to what she was seeing. _I never thought that this 'Spirit of the Glass' is really true._ The girl thought. She hesitated for a moment, then asked, "What is your name?"

She felt the glass move again but this time to the letters engraved on the upper part of the board.

F-U-J-I-Y-A-M-A. The letters spelled out. It continued to move. K-A-I-D-O-H. Then it returned to the middle of the board.

The girl was surprised by this. She did not expect that she would actually be successful in doing this for the first time. "Father, is that really you?" she asked hesitantly.

The glass moved to the 'YES' again. "How are you? Where are you? Are you ok?" the girl bombarded the spirit of his father with questions. The girl continued to ask so many questions then the glass shifted and spelled something that did not make sense. She was frightened so she immediately withdrew her fingers from the glass.

It continued to move and its movement was getting faster. Due to the rapid movement of the glass, it toppled off. She felt the wind grew stronger and was finally able to bang the doors and windows open. The incense and candles were blown. She felt a shiver ran down her spine. From the corner of her left eye, she saw something moved. She tried to look at it and distinguish the figure formed. The figure started to move towards her. She realized that it was floating in midair and was taking the form of her most beloved person in her world.

A smile glinted up in her face as she spoke the words, "Okaeri nasai, Otosan."

-oOo-

A rapid knock at the door broke the silence inside the SPR's busy atmosphere. As usual, Mai was the one who opened the door. _Another client, I assume. I hope this one's big AND Naru would accept the case. He had already rejected two cases for the past two weeks saying that those two were nothing but pranks. _Mai thought with anticipation.

"Welcome to SPR. Come on. Please follow me to the living room", Mai told the seemingly agitated girl from the door. _I wonder what her problem is. She seems tensed by the way she knocked at the door and she really looks so nervous._

"I believe your presence in our office would mean that you want our assistance in solving a supernatural event you're currently experiencing", Naru stated in a matter-of-fact tone, sitting in his usual seat.

"I'm Asakura Fujiyama. Well, yes. Will you help me? It's been bugging me for almost a week now. I don't know what to do. I already asked an exorcist to drive away the spirit but I think it didn't help quite a bit," informed the girl.

"Spirit? Well, let me hear it", Naru said.

"It all started three weeks ago when my father died in a car accident. He was on his way home from a business trip somewhere in Tokyo. And then, that happened; that car accident that took my father's life." Asakura said, while trembling as she recounts the story.

The police called my house before midnight telling me that my father died in a car accident. Of course, I hurriedly dressed up and went to the site where it all happened..."

Mai suddenly felt a chill ran over her spine. She didn't know why but she felt as if someone's watching her. Mai heaved out a sigh.

"After the burial, I went back to my normal life. I wake up, get dressed, go to school, then go home. I badly wanted to talk to my father and give him a proper goodbye, but I don't know any means."

"And then, a friend of mine came to talk to me and offered me a solution. That's when she told me about the Spirit of the Glass. At first, I don't want to do this. I asked myself over and over again. 'What if the spirit that I called wasn't my father's at all?', 'What if I fail and wouldn't be able to call unto my father's spirit then? It would only deepen the wound within me...' and so on. Those kinds of questions came fleeting in my mind. But then, I realized that I really have to do it."

"And so, I did it. Last week was full moon. I searched the net to know in order to find out when is the right time to do the Spirit of the Glass and it says that during a full moon is the best time. They say that when there's a full moon, spirits often go wandering around the place where they died. So if I called unto a certain spirit during a full moon, I would certainly be able to talk to them," Asakura continued.

"I called to the spirit of my father. At first, nothing happened. But then, the glass moved. I asked various questions which I know that only my father could answer. Every question I asked, it was able to answer. And then suddenly, the wind blew hard and it caused the glass to topple over. "

"At first, I got scared. Isn't it that you're supposed to contain the spirit inside the glass for as long as possible? Because if you failed to do it, then the spirit will be freed and won't it turn into a malevolent one? But then I realized that my father will not ever do that to me. He will never to do things that will inflict danger or harm to me."

Asakura paused for a moment. _There's like a gleam of hesitation in her eyes, _Mai thought.

"Miss Asakura...?" Mai asked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh.. I'm sorry," Asakura replied.

"Please continue your story, Asakura-san," Lin said, not taking his eyes off his laptop.

"And so, I returned the glass to the position it should be. I asked the spirit if he's still there and it answered, 'yes'. I knew then that the spirit didn't turn into a malevolent one. I bid my father and goodbye and finished the Spirit of the Glass. It all went well. I was able to dismiss the spirit peacefully." Asakura concluded.

"The next day, I started noticing extraordinary things," Asakura said, looking up to Naru.

"What kind of extraordinary things?" Naru asked.

"Well it was benign first, like when I leave things at one place and when I look for again for it, it's already gone. Also, when I wash the dishes, there seemed to be someone grabbing me in the wrist that would cause the plates to slip from my hands and cause a breakage. Here," Asakura rolled up her sleeve to show her wrist. "This is the part where that 'thing' grabbed me. Even though it's faint, you can see the markings that indicated that a hand really grabbed me."

Mai and the others could really see faint markings on her wrist.

"I have a question for you, Asakura-san," Masako said.

"Sure, Hara-san. What is it?" Asakura asked.

"Why did you do the Spirit of the Glass? Surely you know that we have mediums here to help those people who want to communicate with the deceased ones. Why didn't you contact any mediums at all?"

"Well, I'm already living alone. My mother died when I was young. I can't afford to hire any mediums at all. So I thought of the last resort: the Spirit of the Glass," Asakura answered.

_Just like me. An orphan. _Mai silently concluded.

"I see," Masako said.

"Uhm. Asakura-san. You said that it was benign at first. When did worse comes to worst?" Mai inquired.

"It got worse three days after the said ritual. At night, before going to bed, I could hear all the kitchen utensils falling off from their shelves but when I go down to check on it, everything is neatly stacked in its appropriate shelves. Sometimes, when I am watching in the living room, I could feel something blowing in my ears and then I would get goose bumps. The worse that happened to me was when I went down to the kitchen to have a drink when suddenly a hand took hold of my ankle that caused me to fall from the stairs. I got a fracture that night." Asakura related.

Then silence followed.

Asakura looked to Naru then asked, "Would you accept the case, Mr. Shibuya-san?"

Naru thought for a moment then finally spoke," No."

"No? Naru, but why? Isn't it clear that there's really something that's happening in her house?" Mai exclaimed, rising in her chair and glaring at Naru.

"That will be my decision and so be it. I don't see an argument here, Mai." Naru said coldly, standing up to face the client.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't take your case, Asakura-san." With that, Naru went inside his room.

"Naru, doushite?!" Mai protested. She started to approach Naru but was prevented by Bou-san.

"Oi, Mai, stop it. Just let Naru be. In any case, we couldn't do anything. It's his final decision," Takigawa said, placing his hands on Mai's shoulders.

"But.. I-.. It's clear that... and she needs help... She too is an...-" Mai broke off, she wasn't able to finish her sentence as tears started to fall on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry with all the ruckus that happened here, Asakura-san. I apologize."

"It's okay, Lin-san. I guess I'll just have to seek for help from other people. But thank you for all the help. However, if you change your mind, please let me know. Here's my address and my contact number," and with that, Asakura left the office.

"but Bou-san," Mai complained, wiping her tears away.

Ayako went in front of Mai to comfort her. She placed her hands on Mai's back and began patting it.

"Hush... Mai... Don't cry, okay? We all know how you feel especially since both of you have the same state," Ayako comfortingly said. "But we cannot help it. Naru's the boss," she continued.

"Although we're what you can call an "individual working person", we're still currently employed to Naru. So we have to follow the narcissistic's order. I'm sorry Mai," Masako apologized.

_Huh? Did Masako really apologize to me and she's also comforting me. _Mai shook her head. "You don't have to apologize, Masako. Maybe I was just a bit carried away with my emotions. That's all. I'm sorry, minna-san," Mai said.

_Yeah, and Mai, don't ever let that idiot scientist's attitude affect you, _a voice at the back of her mind said.

_Gene? Is that you? _Mai silently asked.

_Yes Mai. Who else do you think? _Gene asked. Mai felt as if Gene just raised his eyebrows.

_Nothing. Haha. I'm just surprised. I thought you've moved on now that Naru found your body,_ Mai calmly stated.

_Actually, I was a little surprised too, you know. I wasn't really expecting to be still stuck here,_ Gene replied. _But then, I realized, I still have some unfinished business with my dear younger brother. _Gene silently chuckled.

_What kind of business is that Gene? _Mai curiously asked.

_You really are curious with everything that's got to be with my brother, eh, Mai-chan? _Gene teased.

Mai tried to suppress her blush. _Quit joking, Gene. You're not being funny. _Mai retorted.

Gene laughed. _Thanks to you Mai, they've found my body. I haven't thanked you enough._ Gene's face suddenly got serious. _For that, thank you. _He gave her his usual smile.

_I fairly accept your gratitude, Gene. But you haven't answered my question. _Mai pouted.

Gene laughed again. _It's for me to know and you to find out, Mai. _Gene said. _I got to go. They're worried about you._

_Huh? Gene? What are you talking about?_ Mai asked.

Someone was shaking Mai on her shoulders.

"Hey... Mai! MAI!" someone exclaimed.

Mai looked up to see who was shaking her.

"Huh? Bou-san? What's wrong?" Mai asked.

"You've been standing there, in that position, for ten whole minutes. It's as if you're in some kind of trance or something," Takigawa said.

"Then Yasuhara asked something to you yet you didn't answer. That's when I started distracting you by writing with markers on your face," Masako filled in, raising the marker that she'd said she used.

"Masako, YOU DIDN"T?!?" Mai exclaimed, hurriedly running towards the bathroom.

Then everybody burst out laughing, including Lin.

"Well, that's actually the first time that I heard Lin laughed," Takigawa said, elbowing Lin in his ribs.

Lin coughed, then immediately composed his self.

"I believe it's time for us to go back to work," Lin stated.

"Now, now... Why the sudden change of mood, Lin-san?" Ayako teased.

"Your point?" Lin countered.

Ayako raised an eyebrow. "Nothing. It's just that you cannot hide yourself from that façade of yours forever," Ayako blatantly stated.

"Still, your point?"

Ayako resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Never mind, slow kid."

Mai was fuming over from head to toe when she came back.

"Mai-san, how was your face?" Yasuhara politely inquired.

Everybody burst out laughing again. All except Lin.

"Quit joking around, everyone. That. Wasn't. Funny." Mai said, gritting her teeth and emphasizing every word.

"Come on Mai. It's just for a laugh anyway. You should have seen that expression across your face when you found out that Masako "wrote" something on your face," Yasuhara said, resisting the urge to laugh again.

"But at least, you're back to normal now, eh?" Takigawa said, placing his left hand on Mai's head and began ruffling her hair.

"Bou-san, stop that!"

THWACK! She hit him precisely on his arm.

"That hurts, Mai-chan! Don't you want to play with your big brother anymore?" Takigawa said, locking his arms around Mai's neck.

"Monk-san, stop it already. Or else Shibuya-san might hear the entire ruckus that we're doing," John said.

"I think it's too late for you to say that, John-san," Naru said, emerging from the office he had just recently occupied. "I can't do my work properly inside my office because of your shenanigans. I believe that this is an office for you to work at and not a playground to play at," Naru stated wryly. He looked at Lin first, and then turned to Mai. "I want a tea in my office," he ordered.

"Hai, Naru-san," Mai said. _Damn Narcissistic baka!_ She silently cussed.

_Somehow, the atmosphere seemed a little heavier, _Yasuhara concluded.

Naru went again inside his office and shut himself away from them.

"Who else wants some coffee or tea?" Mai asked.

"I'll have a cup of coffee, if you please," Lin said, returning to his office. "Just give it to me inside my office,"

Yasuhara raised his hand. "I'll have a coffee too, Mai," he said.

"Same goes for me, too!" Ayako and Takigawa chorused.

They looked at each other menacingly, and scathingly, and then immediately looked away.

_Look at how these two fights, _Mai mused. _Just like a father and a mother that's having an argument over a simple issue._ Mai smiled.

She looked at Masako. "How about you, Hara-san?" she asked.

"I'll have some tea, please," she replied.

"Okay, roger that!" Mai said, then left the room and proceeded to the kitchenette of the headquarters.

-oOo-

_Nicely done, dear brother. I'm amused. _Someone said with an obvious sarcasm in the voice.

Naru ignored the voice.

_Now you're ignoring me, huh?_

_What do you want, Gene?_

This time, Gene didn't answer.

_Why haven't you moved on yet? I believe that you don't have anything left to do here now that I've found your body, _Naru dryly said.

_You wound me, Naru. You want to get rid of me that fast?_ Gene said, feigning hurt.

_You know you're not that good of an actor, so don't pretend to be one._

_You've really become denser and colder than usual._

_And you've become somewhat more annoying than before_. Naru countered.

_The last time we talked, you were kidding around with me. But now, you're completely ignoring me. What's gotten into you, huh?_

_Nothing. And you still haven't answered my question._

_I still have an unfinished business here, Naru. _Gene replied. _That's why I can't move on yet._

_With whom?_

_I think we both know the answer. It's just that you refuse to believe that that's the truth._

_What is?_

_Come on. Don't feign ignorance. You know the answer yourself._

Naru didn't reply.

_Why did you come back here Naru? Even after the funeral?_

_There are more paranormal happenings here than in Europe. _Naru plainly stated.

_I think that there's more to that. It's because of Mai, right?_

Again no answer.

_Why did you reject that case? _

_Because she's talking nonsense._

_How can you say so? _Gene replied, raising an eyebrow.

_It's obvious Gene. You know what happened last time I accepted the same case as hers._

_You mean the one wherein she used 'that' to get famous? And when you began investigating it, they played numerous pranks that Madoka nearly got hurt?_

_Yes._

_Hmmm. But I believe that this one's rather different. _Gene commented.

_How can you say so?_

_Did you see how Mai first reacted when you rejected that case earlier this morning?_

_Yes. It's clear to me that she just wanted to get away from all those filings that she has to do. It has piled up already, you see. _

_It's more to that, idiot. _Gene stated.

_What do you mean?_

_Didn't you listen to what your client said? She's an orphan!_

_Your point?_

Gene tried to prevent himself from actually hitting his younger brother. _Honestly Naru. Where were you when Mai told her that she's an orphan?_

_She's a WHAT?_

_Aha... So you really weren't there. Where were you then, inside that big mansion? Wandering around looking for clues that might actually lead to your discovery that the Oliver Davies the Minami Psychic Research with is a gigantic fake?! It's obvious that you know they're fake! You're Oliver Davies, Noll. Of course YOU would know! _Gene exclaimed.

_I didn't know that._

_Really? Huh. You are really one of a kind person, Noll. You're the first ever person, and maybe the last, that I've met who's very dense at such things. It's no wonder you don't know that._

Naru fell silent.

_Do me this one favor, Noll._

_What is?_

_Watch over Mai. It's hard for me to keep track of her. And I could only contact her when she's asleep and walking in her dreamland or when she's in her own trance._

_I know. You don't have to reiterate it. _Naru snapped back at Gene.

_That's good to hear. Mai's coming with your tea. Bye for now._ Gene said.

Naru no longer felt Gene's presence.

"Naru, I'm opening the door." Mai called out from outside his office. She opened the door and stepped inside his office. "Here's your tea, then," Mai said, placing the teacup in the table. "Do you still need anything then?" Mai queried not looking straight at Naru.

"Nothing. Just get back and do your work," Naru ordered, grabbing the tea and sipping it.

Mai didn't move.

"Why are you still standing at the doorway? If you want to say something, say it; or would you rather stand there for all afternoon like a plant?" Naru asked.

"I- I... I just want to apologize for my actions earlier when you rejected the case. That's all," Mai said. Her eyes fell.

_She seemed sad about something._ Naru thought. "Well, if that's what you're going to say, I accept your apology." Naru plainly said.

"Well, I'll be going now. If you needed something, you can just call me outside." With that, Mai left his office.

Naru didn't reply but instead, immersed himself into his pile of work.

-oOo-

Everybody had left now all except for Mai. She, on the other hand, was busy cleaning the living room with all the trash that her co-workers had left. Masako went home first, saying that she still has some tapings to do. She was instantly followed by Yasuhara, whom his mother just called telling him that they have a family reunion to attend. After him was Ayako and Takigawa, both of which we're going home in the same direction. Takigawa even bothered to ask if he could walk Ayako home. The last to go home was John-san, wherein he doesn't have any errand to run to so he stayed a lot longer at the headquarters to help Mai with the filings. After an hour or so, he went home.

Mai was now left alone on her own. Naru and Lin, both of whom still stuck inside their own office, asked for a cup of tea and coffee respectively. After Mai had given them their drinks, Naru had told her to go home only after she's done cleaning the living room.

Picking up the litters one by one, she noticed something amidst the papers and wrappers on the floor. It was the contact number and address that their client had given earlier and had gone unnoticed by everybody. She picked it up and read,

_**FUJIYAMA ASAKURA**_

_**856-98-63(017)**_

_**#356 FUJIYAMA RESIDENCE, KAWAGUCHI, TOKYO CITY.**_

Then, sudden images came fleeting in her mind. The picture of the crashed car, the bloody man, the nosy neighbors that came to have something new to gossip about, everything. It's as if it just happened awhile ago. Like it's still fresh in her mind.

Mai suddenly felt nauseous, and hurriedly dropped the subject. But she kept the contact information with her.

_Maybe I should go investigate it myself._ Mai thought mildly. She decided to go tomorrow for her to observe the situation. The feeling of curiosity and determination overwhelmed her, and the looks in her eyes gave it away.

_I should ask the permission... Well, after I'm done with this._

It took Mai almost half an hour to get the cleaning done. After which, she went to Naru's office.

"Naru, I'm done cleaning," Mai said, taking a seat in his office.

"Is it already dust-free?" Naru inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hai... It's dust-free guaranteed!" Mai said in total enthusiasm, the tone of which Naru is sure that she will ask something more.

"What do you want?" He already asked first before Mai could even start.

"Er... could I take a day off tomorrow? I'm a little bit late with all my homeworks and projects so I kinda need to catch up for a little bit," Mai replied.

_Gomen ne, Naru... Hope you'll forgive me! It's just that I feel the need to help the woman who came earlier this morning. Gomen... Gomen... _Mai thought helplessly.

"If it's you we're talking about, you could even take at least three days off. I wonder what's inside that idiot brain of yours..." Naru taunted, shutting the book his reading and looking straight at Mai. "Am I wrong?"

_Damn that narcissistic baka! Who is he to say that to me!_ Mai grudgingly thought. But somehow, she cannot find the words to spat back at him.

"Well, those things aside, will you let me...?" Mai politely asked, crossing her fingers and hoping and wishing that Naru will allow her.

"Fine. I'll allow you but that will be for. Tomorrow. Only." Naru said, emphasizing the last two words.

"Hai! Domo arigatou, Naru! I'll be going now. Ja ne!" Mai happily said, standing up and left the room.

_Oh, yeah, _Mai suddenly remembered, _I should bid goodbye to Lin as well. And I should also tell him that I will be taking a day off tomorrow._ She thought.

She entered Lin's room without further ado.

"Ano... Lin-san..." Mai started to say.

"Yes, Mai-san?" Lin peered at Mai.

"I will not be here tomorrow. I asked Naru if I could take the day off and he said that it was okay so I just dropped by here in your office to say that and to bid you goodbye. I'm about to go home, you see..." Mai explained.

"Why would you be taking a day off tomorrow? If I clearly remember, two weeks ago, you took a day off without asking permission from Naru. May I know your valid reason on why you're going to take the day off?" Lin asked, stating the obvious fact that he was questioning and at the same time scrutinizing Mai with every question.

"ER... It's because I'm getting left behind at school with all the homework and projects that I've got from it; and also from the previous cases that we had, also counting the discovery of Gene's body. But I just can't possibly slack off at school, right? I have a scholarship that needs to be maintained." Mai elucidated.

"Is that so? Why not then ask Yasuhara for help seeing that he's a scholar too at Tokyo University and I think that you could really get enough help from him too," Lin suggested.

_Lin really has changed. He's a lot more... caring from the looks of it, _Mai thought.

"I... I'll do that." Mai stammered.

"If that's the case then I think there will be no need for Yasuhara to come to our office tomorrow then," Lin finally stated.

He took a moment to observe Mai. Looking straight into her eyes, he seemed to see a glint of determination and... is that hesitation? He dismissed the thought, and then went back to talking again to Mai.

"What do you think?" he finally asked.

"I... okay then." Mai seemed to hesitate for a minute, and then finally asked," Do I have to tell Naru...?"

"I'll do that, if it's more convenient for you," Lin offered.

Mai heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Lin-san." She thanked Lin-san and wondered why on earth he suggested such.

"...and Lin-san, do I have to be the one who will call Yasuhara-kun?" Mai asked.

"I believe so," he responded.

"Arigatou ne, Lin-san,"

She beamed at him then bid him goodbye.

Alone in his office, Lin called forth his 5 shikigamis.

_I need you to look over Mai for the time being,_ he told one of his shikis.

_And you, look over Yasuhara. _He inquired the other one.

_Is that understood? _

_Yes. But why are you doing this?_ One of his shikis asked.

_I'm worried about Mai. She might do something reckless tomorrow. I don't believe that she really will take a leave just to catch up with her school work. That's why I made her ask Yasuhara, just to watch over her._ He explained to them.

_But why him? Why not ask the miko? Or that priest? Maybe that monk is available or that medium... It's clear enough that Yasuhara cannot even protect himself let alone that girl._

_What Mai needs the most is a friend that could really understand how she truly is feeling. And Yasuhara is the perfect man to do that job. I can't think of any excuse to make Takigawa, John, Ayako or Masako. All of them aren't studying anymore except Masako who is, I think, having a home study program. _Lin clarified.

_You're softening up, master. I didn't expect that you will change this much just because of some girl. _One of his shikis commented.

_He's not just some girl. _He replied in his mind, s_he is the very reason why SPR has become so united. Before, as you all know, we started as two people: I and Naru. But now, due to Mai's influence, she was able amalgamate everyone; although Naru refuses to show it. She has this some kind of energy that makes it possible for everyone to still smile despite the problems we are facing; and also her own personal ones. I felt, after that incident in the lake where we've found Gene's body, that somehow, we've become a real family now. Because of that, we must be thankful for Mai._

_What about you?_

_What do you mean what about me? _He repeated.

_Why did you change?_

Lin became silent for a moment.

_She taught me, although unconsciously, how to smile again. I've never felt this feeling ever since I've joined Naru and his little expedition. It was because of her that I've finally felt happy, for the second time in my life._ Lin plainly stated. _Although Naru doesn't admit it, it's obvious that he feels the same._

His shikis fell silent. Then suddenly, he felt two of his shikis leave.

-oOo-

Mai had finally arrived at her place. Unlocking the bolt to her apartment, she slid off her shoes and neatly stacked them on the side closet. Then, she went inside the living room, dropped all her things and went to the bathroom to wash up. After then, she changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

For some reason, she cannot sleep. She stared at her bedside watch and it read half past nine. _It's still early and I haven't thought of calling Yasuhara-kun. I don't know what I will do. I really need to go and help that lady back there at the office, but what about the thing that I and Lin-san talked about? Maybe... Maybe if I could persuade Yasuhara-kun to accompany me tomorrow and ask him if he could keep this a secret for just the two of us... Well, I guess he could pretend... after all, he's a great actor, right?_ Mai silently pondered, tossing around the bed. _I guess I have to call him, then._

The phone rang thrice before someone picked it up.

"Hai! Moshi moshi? Yasuhara residence how can I help you?" a female voice answered at the end of the line.

"Uhm... Hi! This is Taniyama Mai from the SPR where Yasuhara-kun works as a part-timer. Is he at home? May I could please talk to him?" Mai sheepishly asked.

"Sure. Just please wait for a moment," the voice replied.

"Hai! Arigatou!" Mai called back.

After awhile, someone spoke on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Osamu-kun speaking. Mai-san, what's the matter? Why did you call me suddenly? Do you wish to treat me again for dinner?" Yasuhara cheerfully asked.

"Iie... Chigau no... That's not it, Yasuhara-kun... It's just that I really need a favor from you," Mai stated.

"Another favor? You seem to be taking my kindness for granted, Mai-san," Yasuhara joked.

"That's not it! I... I-," she broke, not knowing how to put in words what she needs to say.

"Haha... Just kidding Mai-san. Sure, what favor is that...?" He asked.

-o0o-

See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A rather bright and sunny morning greeted Mai the next day. She hurriedly went through her usual routine: wake up, brush her teeth, eat her breakfast then take a shower. After which, she went to her pile of stuffs to get everything she needed.

_Just the usual pen and notebook would do, _she thought. _Oh yeah.. The key. I almost forget about it._ She then went to the table where she kept the key hidden. _This serves as my lucky charm ever since my dad left me. And I believe, it is REALLY a lucky charm._ She chuckled.

After double checking the gas stove and the windows firmly shut, she immediately stepped outside her apartment and locked the door. She looked at her time.

It read fifteen minutes past seven.

_Shoot. I'm late. I'm sorry Yasuhara!_ She repentantly thought.

She immediately set off to the park, which serves as their meeting place.

xXx

"You're five minutes late, Mai-san. You gotta pay up!" Yasuhara teased. "You have to date me!"

"Eh-?" Mai exclaimed, an obvious shocked and surprise painted on her face.

"Haha! I got you again, Mai. Honestly, aren't my jokes too noticeable not for you to see?" he replied.

"Gomen, Yasuhara. Maybe it's what like Naru said. I have a lot to catch up because my brain's being left away…" Mai sighed.

"Nnno.. No, Mai-san… I didn't mean it that way…" _Though I wished we could really go for a date…_

"Don't worry about it, Yasuhara… It's okay. I already accepted that fact." She replied in her cheerful manner.

An idea suddenly struck on to Yasuhara.

"Hey, I know! What if I help you with your homeworks and with the things you needed help to…? It's free of charge." He beamed.

"Eh..? Are you sure…? What about your school…? Isn't it you're working with your thesis too…?"

"Nothing's impossible for me to do, Mai. And will you please call me Osamu. Let's already go on for a first-name basis. Everyone's doing the same thing you know. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Sure. If I won't be a bother to you, that is,"

"Don't think that you're a bother to someone, Mai. It's as if you're acting like you're a one bi burden. You shouldn't think ill of yourself." He smiled.

"Thank you, Yasuha-… I mean Osamu-kun,"

"You're very much welcome. Anyway, shall we get going? Our 'client' is already waiting for us, I assume," he laugh.

"Okay. Please don't let anyone know about this… Not even Bou-san or John-san…"

"I promise, Mai."

Unknown to Mai, someone is watching her.

oOo

Lin, seated in his office, closed his eyes and rested his back on the swivel chair.

_What? She going to investigate the girl's case without us informing? What is she thinking? She could be in danger again. It's already hard for us to protect her when she's around us let alone when she's far for us. _Lin contemplated. The apparent anxiety about Mai's situation is visible in his voice.

_Should I tell Naru..? No. I will observe from here. If anything will get worse, then I'll have you to protect them. Understand? _He told his shikis.

He told his shikis.

_Yes, master._

_Then go._

oOo

"Please come in, it's small, but it's enough to fit us all three," Asakura said.

The apartment in which Fujiyama Asakura resides is exactly how an orphan's house would look like. Living alone, with only a small fortune left with her, but enough to make a living. Inside the apartment lies a small living room, with a brown couch and a small television; a kitchenette, a small bathroom and one bedroom.

"Wow, it's just like my apartment down at Shibuya." Mai said.

"You're living alone too…?" Asakura asked.

"Yep. Just like you. Already an orphan. My dad also died in a car crash many years ago. AS for my mom, she died in an illness. I was adopted by a kind neighbor of mine. When I entered High school, that's when I began living independently. My situation is also the reason why I want to check out your case. I know the feeling of being… alone." Mai said.

"I see. But maybe ours is a little different, don't you think…?" Asakura inquired.

"Huh…? Why do you say so?"

"It's because I tried to talk to my dead father… It's just that I can't simply accept his death," Asakura finally answered, a tear fell on her cheeks.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Fujiyama-san. I didn't mean it that way," Mai replied, beckoning Asakura to come closer to her so that she could comfort her.

Asakura sighed. "It's okay, Taniyama-san. I guess everyone has their own way of accepting the deaths of our loved ones."

Just then, a loud breaking of chinas were heard.

The utensils were all shaking in the cupboard. The dining table rose in the air, ready to hurl itself at Mai.

WHOOOOSH!

Afraid of what was happening around her, Mai couldn't move. All she could hear was the shouting of Yasuhara and Asakura.

"NO! DAD! STOP IT! THEY"RE GOOD FRIENDS OF MINE! NOOOO!"

"MAI-SAN, LOOK OUT!"

Amidst all the commotion happening around her, she could see a distinct figure of who's doing all the ruckus. A somewhat little girl, holding of what look like two of Lin's shikis.

Just then, everything went black.

oOo

MAI! Lin screamed. He suddenly felt the lost of shikis.

_What the-? What just happened? He inquired his other shikis. The ones who were left with him._

_It appears to us that whatever presence Mai has encountered in that apartment has greater than what we've expected. Two of our companions seemed to have lost their control and got caught by that force._

_This is bad. I'd better tell Naru about it._

Just when he was about to left his office, the door suddenly burst open.

"Lin! We need to go to Mai!"

Lin was shocked. _How could he know what happened to Mai when all the while he was inside in his office without communiccationg anyone…? Unless…_

"How did you know, Naru?"

It took exactly a minute before Naru finally answered.

"Gene."

oOo

A/N: And this concludes chapter 4. Sorry if it's short. Just want to have something updated this Christmas. Anyway, Mai really is a magnet for trouble isn't it…? Whenever there's trouble, you can always find Mai.

I promise to update as soon as I can.

Til then,

Jhay_07


End file.
